1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a living body observation system, and particularly, to a living body observation system used for observation of living tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
ESD (endoscopic submucosal dissection) has been proposed in recent years as an example of a method of treating a lesion site, such as cancer, under endoscopic observation. An endoscope system that can be utilized in ESD is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5355820.
More specifically, an endoscope system is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5355820, wherein based on an amount of enhancement set for a region with a distribution of an observation target in a subject (blood vessel of deep part under mucosal surface, pit pattern of mucosal epithelium, or blood vessel of mucosal epithelium) in a feature space formed based on wavelength bands or spatial frequency bands of two or more band images selected from a plurality of band images, an enhancement process is applied to the selected two or more band images, and a color conversion process of adjusting a tone is applied to the plurality of band images including the two or more band images after the enhancement process.
Furthermore, a method is used to treat a lesion site such as cancer, wherein a dye such as indigo carmine is administered to a submucosa of a region to be treated including the lesion site to thereby allow visually recognizing a layer boundary of the submucosa and a muscular layer.